1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning method and a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and more particularly to a cleaning method and a method for manufacturing an electronic device using oxidizing substances produced by electrolyzing sulfuric acid.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, organic materials, metal impurities, particles, dry etching residues, and unwanted metals attached to liquid crystal display panel or plasma display panel (PDP) substrates and semiconductor wafers are removed by SPM cleaning, which uses a mixed liquid of sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide solution at high temperature, or by a cleaning process based on polymer removers composed primarily of organic amines.
In contrast, IP-A 2006-111943 (Kokai) discloses a cleaning technique using persulfate ions produced by electrolyzing sulfuric acid solution.
With the recent trend toward smaller devices, a high-dose ion implantation process is often needed for realizing high-speed operation. However, the mask made of resist or other organic matter used in the high-dose ion implantation process has a problem of being difficult to remove after the implantation process. Thus a cleaning method having higher cleaning performance or organic removal performance is required.